A New Life
by Jackie W
Summary: A lot of things have changed since Jacob was last on Earth. (SJ) Complete.


Title: "A New Life (1/1)"

Author: Jackie W.

Email: PG-13

Classification: SJ Romance/Fluff

Season: Future

Spoilers: Heroes II, Death Knell, Chimera

(Nothing from season eight ever happened)

Sequel To: Life's Purpose

(Which can be found here yes. SJFIC, yes. Anyone else, please just ask.

Summary: Things have changes a bit since the last time Jacob was home.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes, and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Author's Notes: I had no intention of writing a sequel to Life's Purpose, but I was working on this idea where Jacob didn't come back to Earth after Death Knell for several years and it took a right turn. Suddenly I realized I had a sequel. Muse is sneaky that way.

Author's Notes 2: This fic has been on the back burner for ages. Muse thought it would be a nice Mother's Day story and decided to finish it. Unfortunately she forgot to factor in enough time to type and edit. Better late than never!

Hope all of the Moms out there had a wonderful day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob Carter had not stepped foot on Earth in over three years. He'd heard through the grapevine a bit of the news of his home planet. The battle that had wiped out Anubis' forces had made quite a splash. Now though he was looking forward to seeing his children and grandchildren. He hoped and prayed that they had all remained safe and healthy in his absence. Knowing that just attempting to go through the gate with no warning would be suicide, he sent the address of the planet he was on via Morse code. Now he was watching the MALP as it came through the gate to verify his identity. He was surprised to hear Daniel Jackson's voice on the other end of the radio.

"They put you in charge now Daniel?" he asked in amusement.

"Jacob, nice to see you. No, but I was the only one around that could verify that you were you," Daniel explained. "Sam and Jack are both on leave."

"So Daniel, can you get them to open the door for me?" Jacob quizzed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel called over to Sam and Jack's house while he waited for Jacob to come through to give them fair warning. He couldn't help but grin as he set down the phone and caught an answering twinkle in Sgt. Davis' eye

"This should be interesting," he chuckled.

"Yes, Sir," Davis confirmed barely controlling his mirth.

Then Jacob was on the ramp and Daniel was rushing down to great him along with General Wallace who was filling in while Jack was on two weeks leave. Ever the diplomat, Daniel automatically made the formal introductions.

"General Jacob Carter, retired, and Selmac of the Tok'Ra, this is General Edward Wallace, temporary commander of the SGC," he said.

"General Carter. Selmac, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry General O'Neill couldn't be here to greet you," Wallace greeted the visitor, causing Jacob's eyebrows to rise up.

"Someone actually made Jack a General?" he asked in dismay.

"Yes, Sir," General Wallace grinned. "It's taken two years but we are finally starting to get used to the black sheep that runs this place."

Jacob looked at Daniel to see if Wallace was kidding. "He's still Jack, and will never fit the image, but he keeps this place running smoothly," Daniel admitted. "Hammond can be proud."

General Wallace excused himself after insuring that Daniel would escort Jacob to the infirmary for a quick exam and then drive him to his daughter's house.

"So how is George?" Jacob inquired, as they headed to the infirmary, surprised to learn that his old friend split his time between his family in Colorado Springs and as special consultant to the President himself.

Being checked out by a doctor he didn't recognize brought an upsetting revelation. Jacob had truly like Janet Fraiser and the news of her death was deeply felt.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Janet. Sam must have been devastated," he commented as they made their way to the locker room, feeling guilty that he hadn't been there for his daughter.

"She was. She still misses her a lot," Daniel said sadly. "We all do."

"So Jack runs this place, where does that leave Sam? She heading up SG1?" Jacob asked as they headed to the surface.

Daniel's hand paused as he reached to press the button for their floor inside the elevator. "Um no, she's heading up the science department here," Daniel replied pleased that the response was true without giving away too much.

"She should have made Lt. Colonel by now," Jacob pushed eager for information.

Daniel debated. Jacob could almost see the wheels turning in the young man's head. "Daniel?"

"Um, Sam left the military Jacob. Three years ago," he informed the man, timing it so that the elevator doors opened just after he dropped that little bombshell and he was able to take a few quick steps out into the corridor.

Jacob was so stunned that he hadn't moved out of the enclosure when the doors started shutting and Daniel had to put his hand in to re-open them. Jacob looked up at that and with Selmac's assistance moved forward.

The next words were spoken by the Tok'Ra. "Jacob is panicking imagining Samantha was gravely injured, Dr. Jackson," Selmac told him.

"No, ah no!" Daniel hastened to assure them. "She's fine. She left for personal reasons."

Daniel could see a slow boil starting. Yeah, it was definitely better that Jacob had time to calm down before he got to Sam and Jack's. When he had talked to Jack on the phone his friend had told him to try to keep a lid on things, but to use his best judgement on answering any questions. As much as he feared being the bearer of this news it was probably for the best. Jacob wouldn't physically harm him. He hoped.

He swore he saw the man's eye's flash so he was surprised when it was Jacob's voice that demanded, "She left for personal reasons? What the hell were you all thinking letting her throw her career away? And for what? So help me Daniel if you tell me it was for some guy like that … what was his name Shanahan?"

"No Jacob. I can honestly say it wasn't for some guy," Daniel stated with a small smile thinking of Maggie. "As for the reasons, well you'll have to talk to her about that. I will tell you that in the ten years I've know Sam, I've never seen her happier than she is right now," he offered.

That again was the total truth. After a bumpy start to both motherhood and marriage Sam had settled into both with Jack's help. Strangely enough, Jack himself had slid back into the roles of husband and father easily, and with a determination to do a much better job at both this time around. Sam had been hindered by her total lack of knowledge of anything related to babies, and the fact that both her own family and Jack's had snubbed her at first. As far as Daniel knew, Sam's brother Mark was still giving her the cold shoulder over what he perceived as her mistreatment of his friend Pete. Luckily Jack's mother and sister had come around once they had actually met Sam and Maggie.

Daniel dared to sneak a glance over at the man in the passenger seat of his car. He had no doubt that at two years old Maggie O'Neill would be able to charm Jacob into submission too. And if she didn't then the man's new namesake certainly would. He just needed to ensure that Jacob didn't kill Jack before he had a chance to meet his grandchildren. Daniel had negotiated many a treaty in his career. This should be a piece of cake. He crossed his fingers as they had reached their destination, a sprawling ranch tucked into the foothills just minutes away from base. Jacob whistled despite himself.

"They give Sam a raise? I'm assuming this is her place," he commented.

"They probably did. The Air Force had to rehire her as a civilian contractor. It's a nice place isn't it?" Daniel replied as vaguely as possible. He was sure that even if Sam hadn't been given a raise that after selling both of their other houses she and Jack had no problem making ends meet on their two salaries combined.

To his relief he saw that Sam had come to the front door at the sound of the car doors slamming. He shook his head in amazement. She looked great. You would be hard pressed to guess that she'd given birth just over a week ago. Her face was glowing and at the site of her father her smile only grew larger. Daniel watched as she threw herself into Jacob's arms.

"Dad!" she exclaimed giving him a hug that he returned enthusiastically.

After a moment she stood back and ushered them both inside the house. They had just made it into the front hallway when a small whirlwind came racing through, screeching to a halt when she noticed that there were other people there. She gave Daniel a huge grin and a wave of one chubby little hand then turned to Jacob. Realizing that this was a stranger she quickly fled behind her mother's legs and peaked out with wide eyes and a thumb tucked safely in her mouth.

"Maggie what have I told you about running," Sam gently scolded, then she reached down to gather her daughter into her arms. "There's someone here I want you to meet," she told her.

"Dad, this is my daughter Margaret. Maggie, this your Grandpa Jacob."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maggie O'Neill was a bright toddler, and she knew that 'baby' Jacob was the name of her new baby brother. So she looked at 'Grandpa' Jacob in confusion. Daniel almost busted a rib trying to keep from laughing as he recognized a look he had seen on Jack O'Neill's face many times when Sam had tried to explain her latest project to him. Jacob knew that look too. He just couldn't place it. Until Jack walked into the hallway that is. Then he practically sprained something with the speed his neck whipped around to look from Maggie to Jack and back again. Sam could see a storm brewing and her instincts told her to get Maggie out of there pronto.

"Maggie, why don't you go show Uncle Daniel your new sandbox. Uncle Daniel loves to dig in the sand," Sam suggested with a teasing grin and a pleading look towards the archeologist.

"That sounds like fun. Come on sweetheart," Daniel offered his hand to Maggie who was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. She loved her new sandbox.

Once they were out of earshot Sam turned to her father. "Let's go sit down. I'm sure this is a bit of a shock. Do you want anything to drink, Dad?"

Jacob was too upset to do more than shake his head in the negative. Selmac was screaming warnings to him, but he was rudely ignoring her. He was doing the math and figured Sam had gotten pregnant four or five months after he had last seen her. And if his eyes weren't deceiving him, Jack O'Neill was the father. He turned furious eyes towards the man. At that moment if he'd had a ribbon device on him Jack would have been in serious trouble. As it was he was taken back by the hatred in Jacob's eyes.

"You selfish, stupid, son of a," Jacob began but his tirade was cut short by his daughter.

"You had better stop right there, Dad. Say another word and you will regret it, " she told him in a steely voice.

He turned on her then. "And you! How could you give up everything you have worked so hard for all of your life?"

"I didn't give up anything that was all that important," Sam stated calmly. "At least it wasn't important to me. It may have been to you, but then you weren't around to try to please were you?"

"Sam," Jack warned. They had agreed that when the time came to tell Jacob they would prevent each other form saying or doing anything they would regret later.

She took a deep breath. "I'm ok. I apologize, Dad, but you are jumping to a lot of unfounded conclusions. We will be happy to explain if you would care to sit down," she continued.

"I don't need to sit down. I just have two questions. First, are you Maggie's biological mother?" Jacob asked. While he was fairly sure that Maggie was O'Neill's there wasn't much to indicate Sam's genes in the girl.

"Yes. I gave birth to her just over two years ago," Sam confessed.

"And who is the father?" he inquired, glaring at O'Neill.

"I am Jacob," Jack replied staring steadily back.

Before either Jack or Sam could add a disclaimer to that statement, Jacob had spun on his heals and turned for the front door. He was stopped in his tracks by the sound of a baby crying.

"I'll get him," Jack told Sam and walked off down the hallway towards the back of the house.

Jacob looked at his daughter for an explanation.

"We have a son. He's eight days old. His name is Jacob Charles," she said with a smile. The smile grew larger as she saw Jack walk out with the baby. "I'll take him while you make a bottle," she offered.

"Alright but sit down. You've done too much already today," Jack protested as he reluctantly handed his son over.

Jacob was mesmerized. This little one looked exactly like Sam had as a newborn. Suddenly his anger was warring with an overwhelming sense of awe as he watched his baby hold her baby. Sam, noticing his sudden silence looked up and seeing him staring at his namesake, smiled.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

Jacob tried to maintain his angry position, but couldn't resist the offer and found himself nodding and then suddenly sitting as Sam transferred the small bundle into his arms.

"He's a wiggly one, so be careful," she warned, even as the baby flailed his arms.

A moment later Jack pressed a bottle into his hands and Jacob watched as his grandson latched onto it with a huge sigh. It was several minutes before he could tear his attention away from the small miracle and look back at his daughter who was now sitting curled up on the couch opposite. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

As if reading his mind Sam explained, "He went out back to rescue poor Daniel, Maggie will have him digging to China by now," she said.

Jacob had a lot of questions and he wanted to demand some answers to, but this time he listened to the calming voice of Selmac telling him to keep his cool. Once again, Sam could pretty much read his thoughts as the emotions raced across his face.

"We weren't involved the last time I saw you, Dad. We didn't have that type of relationship until after Maggie was born," Sam assured him. Jacob was already raising his eyebrow in disbelief by the time Sam could continue. "Honest, Dad. Maggie was not conceived the old fashioned way. Neither was Jacob for that matter. I would never even have been able to carry a baby to term if Thor hadn't helped out."

Now Jacob was really confused, not to mention concerned, but Jack, Daniel and Maggie came in from the backyard at that point and the little girl climbed up on Sam's lap and stared at her grandfather with huge brown eyes. He didn't understand where exactly Thor fit into the picture but as Jacob looked from Maggie to the baby in his arms he suddenly knew he was grateful for whatever the alien had done to bring this about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Sam had completed her story, she and Jacob had exchanged children and he now had Maggie on his lap with a book she was patiently waiting for him to read. He looked at Sam in amazement. As she finished up the story.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Sammy. I can't believe you kept all of that to yourself for all of those years. And I can't believe I never even thought to ask you if you wanted children someday," Jacob said shaking his head.

He'd thought that he and Sam had gotten closer after he joined the Tok'ra, but now he realized that he'd only seen the image that his daughter projected, not the person underneath. He thought about Daniel's comment earlier and realized that it was probably true. No harm in checking though.

"Are you happy now?" he asked, and was answered by her blinding smile.

"Yes, Dad. More than I ever thought I could be," she responded and he nodded his approval.

"Then I'm happy for you," he told her and tried to shut out Selmak applauding his words in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later after having spent an amazing afternoon getting to know his new grandchildren, reading to Maggie and just holding and rocking little Jacob, the adults were now sitting down to dinner. Sam and Jack had tried to get Daniel to stay, but it turned out he actually had a date that night with the new geologist from the SGC. The two had hit it off immediately and his SG1 family had enthusiastically given her the thumbs up. Sam insisted that Liz was welcome to come over as well, but Daniel declined and told them maybe another night.

Now with the kids in bed Jack ventured a guess as to why their friend had not taken them up on their invitation.

"I think the Space Monkey might be popping the question tonight," he said with a knowing grin.

"Really?" Sam inquired. "That seems kind of fast. They've only been dating six months," she pointed out.

"Not everyone takes seven years like we did, Sam," Jack replied.

"Eight years," Sam corrected.

"I was frozen for one, that doesn't count," Jack said with a shrug.

"I was pregnant nine of those months with your daughter, they most certainly do count," Sam argued.

Jacob watched the good-natured disagreement and was swamped with memories of he and his wife and happier days. It was so nice to be a part of a family again. Which brought to mind another topic.

"Have you heard from Mark? How are he and his family doing," he asked. "I think I might be able to stay long enough to swing on down for a visit," he added.

"I got a Christmas card from him. Actually more likely from Barb," Sam commented. "I haven't talked to him since I told him I was expecting Maggie. He doesn't take my calls,' Sam explained.

Jacob frowned at that. He really was beginning to feel like he'd abandoned his daughter at time of great conflict in her life. The fact that her only other blood relative had done the same was very disturbing. He was definitely going to be making a visit to his son's before he headed back.

Once again Sam was able to read the expressions as they passed. "I had my SG1 family, Dad. They were there for me every step of the way. Daniel and Teal'c were even my birthing coaches the first time," she told him.

Jacob's eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile. "I would have paid good money to see that," he admitted.

"And now I have my own family. I'm not saying that I haven't missed you, I did terribly. Or that Mark's attitude hasn't stung. That first year was pretty rocky, with you taking off for parts unknown, then losing Janet, then Jack going and making the grand sacrifice and none of us knowing how to get him back out of that damn stasis. But the last two years since Maggie was born? I've been so happy. And extremely well taken care of," she said with a smile.

"Well, he'd better be taking good care of you if he knows what's good for him," Jacob mock threatened.

For a moment Jack regarded his father-in-law seriously. "Always, Jacob," he promised. Then he turned to his wife and acknowledged with a wry grin, "Not that she isn't perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"Nice save," Sam acknowledged, but she was grinning so he knew she wasn't angry.

"So, Jacob, can you stay for the week-end? Cassie will be here tomorrow and I'm barbecuing on Sunday for Mother's Day," Jack offered.

"I'd love to Jack. I have a lot of catching up to do, and I want to spend some quality time with my two new grandchildren," Jacob agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Cassie arrived home from college and Daniel stopped by with Liz to officially announce that they were engaged. The atmosphere in the house was happy and hectic and Jacob was more than glad to be a part of it all. At one point he caught Cassie and Jack whispering together in the kitchen and raised and eyebrow.

"I'm trying to get Jack to tell me what he got Sam for Mother's Day," Cassie frowned. "You would think it was matter of National Security."

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. I did get her the extra diamond birthstone heart for Jacob to add to her necklace. You can give that to her if you want Cass," he offered.

"Thanks. As a broke college student I appreciate you shopping for me. Does that mean that your present is bigger than a diamond heart pendant?" she inquired.

Jack just shrugged.

"What did he give her last year, Cassie?" Jacob asked.

"A bracelet designed to match her heart necklace. It had diamonds for Maggie, peridots for me and emeralds for Sam's birthday," Cassie explained.

"General's must be making more than when I retired," Jacob commented.

Jack just shrugged. "Seven years of hazardous duty pay and I never had the time or reason to spend much," he explained. "Now I have."

They all heard Sam approaching, so the topic was swiftly changed, but Jacob mulled over what he had just learned about Jack O'Neill for a bit longer. And he watched him interact with Sam and the kids. He'd never really thought about Jack's private life before, but now he imagined that the man must have been lonely all those years. Several times over the course of the weekend he saw Jack step back and view the chaos around him with a look of awe. Each time it was only for a split second, as if he needed to moment to appreciate it all. Then he would smile and become an active member of the fray.

And as for Sam, Jacob couldn't remember ever seeing her so relaxed and happy. There had always been a sort of intensity to his youngest child like she was wound up on a tight spring. Now that was tempered with a sense of contentment that really suited her. Her smile came more readily, especially when her gaze rested on one of her children. And when she and Jack would catch each other's eyes she positively glowed.

Jacob never would have believed it, but Jack O'Neill made his little girl happier than he could ever remember seeing her. An admission that had Selmac laughing her ass off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mother's day dawned sunny and warm and they spend a good deal of time out in the backyard. There were pictures colored by Maggie and the heart pendant from Cassie. But the highlight of the day was definitely Sam's shocked expression when she opened Jack present and found a three stone diamond ring.

"You never got an engagement ring. I though it was about time to rectify that situation," Jack explained modestly.

"This is so beautiful," Sam whispered in awe as she slid the ring on. The gems were each heart shaped, the larger center stone being about a caret.

"Wow, you are going to have a hard time topping this next year," Cassie commented.

She was largely ignored though as Sam had walked over and flung herself at Jack and was in the process of thoroughly thanking him. They only broke apart when Jacob gave a small cough and Maggie started to giggle.

"Geez, get a room ," Cassie teased.

Jacob was about to protest when Maggie ran up to her parents and demanded, "Kiss!"

Jack laughed and swung the toddler up into his arms so both Sam and he could kiss her until she was wiggling with laughter. Obviously this was a family ritual that was often repeated, and although that should have made him uncomfortable Jacob found it reassuring. He couldn't deny that Jack O'Neill loved his daughter. It would just take some getting used to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob left the next morning for San Diego and spent three days with his son Mark and his family. During that time he managed to talk his son into calling his sister and re-opening the lines of communication. On Jacob's return Sam arranged for Daniel and Liz to look after the kids so she could see him off through the Gate. As they made their way down into the bowels of the mountain in the elevator Jacob took the private moment to let Sam know how proud and happy he was.

"You've done an amazing job Sammy," he told her giving her a hug. "I only hope that I can get home more often so I can see more of those two as they grow up than I was able to do with Mark's kids."

"You'd better visit more often," she chastised. "Thor is already dropping hints that we should have more kids, so you need to keep checking in."

"What about you and Jack? Do you want more?" Jacob inquired.

Sam snorted. "Jack would be happy with a hockey team. I originally opted for two," she told him.

"And now?" Jacob asked.

"I can definitely see having at least one more," she grinned. "But I haven't told Jack that. I thought I might just surprise him next time."

They arrived at the Gateroom then. And soon Jack joined them at the end of the ramp.

"Glad you could drop by Jacob, Selmak. Don't be such strangers," he chided, clapping his father-in-law on the shoulder.

"We won't be. Take care of that family of yours," Jacob told him, and Jack knew that he had been warned.

"I will," he told him, and Jacob understood it was a promise.

The gate engaged and after hugging Sam, Jacob walked to the top where he couldn't resist turning to look back at his daughter one more time. She was standing next to her husband, their hands brushing against one another. As he exited the gate far across the galaxy his step was bouncier and his heart lighter than it had been in many years.

"She's got a great new life Sel" he commented with smile.

"About damn time," his other half replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End


End file.
